1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a photoelectric converter in which an optical plug is inserted into a receptacle having a photoelectric converting element so as to face the photoelectric converting element.
2. Prior Art
As shown In FIGS. 1 and 2, a conventional photoelectric converter of the type mentioned above comprise a receptacle 2 having therein a photoelectric converting element 1, a ferule 6 of an optical plug 3 attached to a terminal of an optical cable 4 being inserted into the receptacle 2 such that the ferule 6 and the photoelectric converting element 1 are held in opposite relation to each other, thereby obtaining an electric signal from an electric terminal 5 of the photoelectric converting element 1. In the case where a shielding is required, the receptacle 2 which is formed of an insulating material (synthetic resin molded member) is mixed with a carbon fiber and a metal fiber and shaped, and then a shielding terminal 7 as a separate component part is press-fitted into the receptacle 2, and such obtained shielding terminal 7 is then inserted into a wiring board and attached thereto by solder.
However, in the case where the electrically conductive fiber is mixed to the receptacle, there is a problem in that a resistance value is increased or varied due to irregularities of the mixing amount of the fiber and one-sided existence of the fiber in the resin, and as a result, a stable and reliable shielding function is difficult to obtain. In the case of a receptacle in which no electrically conductive fiber is mixed, if the shielding is required, it is difficult to immediately meet with this requirement at the site where assembly work is going on. As a result, it has been necessary to make all receptacles mixed with fibers even at the sacrifice of favorable moldability, and therefore, this is uneconomical.